Rings of the Master Wikia:NT
Hello lads. You made it on the team, congrats, so here’s the three things you’ll be doing: #Draft #Submit #Review |-|Overview= Step by Step Sounds super unreasonable, but truly it is not that complicated. We will be making a tabber just like the one you are reading now, & each News Team Member will get a Tab which will be their primary responsibility. Every News Team Member will receive Content Mod rights on this Wiki so that they can work, they will write their section of the news as they see things develop throughout the week, & when Friday or Saturday rolls around, they will submit their finished tab to be reviewed by their peers. The way you do this is by adding to the top of your page; Ursuul or another News Team Member will see that your page has been added to the Review Category, & then they will check over your work. Once they check it & make any final adjustments necessary, they will copy it to the Final Draft Page where all of the other Tabs will be formatted into a full, organized Tabber. It is then ready to be copied wholesale onto the Diep.io Staff Blog by one of the News Team. Peer Collaboration The News Team is a team after all, so all Team Members are encouraged to help each other in any way that they can; spell checking, grammar fixes, support, et cetera. Each Member has a Tab that is their main responsibility yes, but they also can edit the work of their peers as they see fit. To facilitate cooperation, a Talk Page has been set aside where Members may talk to each other & to suggest new additions to the Weekly Updates. In addition, it is required that News Team discussion be held there, since the News should be secluded as much as possible. You can leave messages on each other’s Walls saying that you edited the Talk Page to let each other know, but the actual conversation needs to be held there because the Talk Page is protected (only Members can edit it) & because it is out-of-the-way, so the News won’t be strewn all over the place. Be sure to read the next three tabs, as well as your favorite News Section Tab. |-|How to Draft= Step by Step #Go to the page you are taking care of, say it’s the Opinion Polls page for example. #Click edit (be sure to edit in Source Mode), then you will see this: #The open area where the cursor is in the image is the area where you can start writing your tab! All normal headings & the like work, but headings (you may use Heading ) are transformed into a colored ribbon, as you can see by the red heading above. That’s all you need to know about how to draft, now onto the content. Content The First Weekly Update had a very personal sort of sense, like a rant almost. That’s fine when it’s written by one person, but in the future the Updates should be more impartial; no “yous,” “Is,” “Mys,” et cetera. It should be somewhat professional. Now, it does not need to be at a freaking college dissertation level, it just needs to not be totally informal. The information needs to be accurate & newsworthy as well, which common sense should help you with. |-|How to Submit= Just add to the top. Simple. Just make sure it’s quality first, & that there’s no serious errors (also don’t do it at the start of the week, since more news may arrive). |-|How to Review= You probably shouldn’t do this unless you’re very good at English, but if you have the aptitude, then you can check over Tabs that have been submitted for review. After fixing any mistakes & finalizing the tab, you can copy the pertinent code from that page into the Final Draft page. Usually Ursuul will review all tabs, but any News Team member can do it; you just can’t review your own tab. |-|Changelog News Tab= Patron: Underslime This Tab is for information regarding new Changelog updates about the game itself. Chances are good there won’t be any updates for a while, but when there is, Ursuul will write the bit about it to showcase the change. |-|Wiki Event News Tab= Patron: Nobellion This Tab is for information regarding contests, projects, & other group events involving the Wiki. This will usually be the longest tab, as it pertains to the widest & most frequently recurring Wiki changes. A Member handling this tab needs to be keenly aware of the events surrounding the Wiki. |-|Wiki Policy News Tab= Patron: Underslime This Tab is for information regarding rule changes, promotions to Staff, et cetera. Usually an Administrator on Diep.io will handle this Tab, as they are most closely immersed in the administrative changes. |-|Tech News Tab= Patron: Nobellion for now The Tech News Tab is a new tab to contain any technical updates such as theme changes, infobox restyles, script installations, et cetera. |-|Fandom News Tab= Patron: Ursuul This Tab is for information regarding changes that effect the entirety of the Fandom Network. Fandom is always making changes, so we won’t cover them all; only when a change will directly effect the Wiki will it be covered in this Tab. |-|Opinion Polls Tabs= Patron: Necro for now This Tab is set up to contain polls about each bit of covered news. It does not require a great deal of skill, but it does require diligence & a level head, both for following each topic to make corresponding polls as well as for creating a reasonable range of poll options that aren’t all the same each time. It also requires a tiny bit of template savviness & organizational skill, so that the polls can be properly placed into collapsed sections like so. As a rule of thumb, anything with its own subsection ( heading) deserves a separate poll. Each of the polls should be divided into sections, one for each Tab. For those confused as to how the polls are sectioned as far as code goes, here is an example usage with one poll for the Changelog News Tab & two Polls for the Wiki Event News Tab: ^ That produces the following: